


besting bigfoot

by GayKravitz



Series: fictober18 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age-Appropriate But Corny Cryptid Romance Novels, Bigfoot - Freeform, Bonding over cryptids, Cryptids, Fictober 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKravitz/pseuds/GayKravitz
Summary: Ford has complaints over Mabel’s romance novel preferences.





	besting bigfoot

**Author's Note:**

> all completely age-appropriate stuff for mabel dw

_Jeff gasped and bit his lip. The tall, dark, and handsome man before him hummed and leaned forward, an imposing and dominant presence over Jeff._

_“So,” He whispered, “You’re my new neighbor?” His oceanic orbs, blue as the sea and shining with interest, met the taller man’s cerulean ones._

_The man nodded, firm and dominant. “Yes. My name is Bigfoot. You must be Jeff.” Jeff smiled softly at the way Bigfoot said his name, and bit his lip with a small sigh._

_Bigfoot looked him up and down, sighing a little. Jeff bit his lip and looked up at him through his eyelashes. “Care to stay for dinner?”_

“Ugh.” Ford groaned and threw the book down. “Of course, I thought this was supposed to be a slow burn.”

“What?! You like slow burns?!” Mabel gasped, looking offended. “But- but they’re so slow!”

“That’s the point, my dear. Romance is better taken slowly, it adds suspense and drama.” Ford sighed and began to thumb through Mabel’s collection of age-appropriate but compelling and mushy cryptid romance novels.

“But if they take it slow, how are we gonna be able to find out what their grandchildren’s names are before the end of the book?!” Mabel looked aghast, tenderly cradling the Besting Bigfoot novel. “Sh, it’s okay Jeff, I think Noia is a lovely name for your seventh baby.”

“It’s better than the protagonist and their romantic interest being married by chapter 3.” Ford muttered, more than a little bitter at the book Mabel seemed to hold so dear. A different book caught his eye and he pulled it out, a small smile as he read the back. “Hm. A Goatman’s Forbidden Love? Oh, it says here that it’s a domestic slow burn!”

Ford began reading it happily as Mabel clucked her tongue. “Grunkle Ford, people like you have no imagination.”

 


End file.
